


Salvación

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forbidden Love, Religious Conflict
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Mei y Lars se enamoran, pero las circunstancias en las que viven harán de su amor algo prohibido, incluso un pecado.





	Salvación

Mei miraba por la ventanilla del auto mientras Yao le explicaba su situación. Con Jiang trabajando en el extranjero y Jia-Long en un internado, pensaba que tal vez trataba de deshacerse de ella también. Aunque en realidad, lo único que él deseaba para su hermana era protegerla de los peligros del mundo exterior. Acababa de cumplir veinte años y recién concluía sus estudios en aquel prestigioso internado para señoritas al que la había enviado.

Yao sintió que la echaría mucho de menos, pero se convenció con el hecho de que estaría segura. Con él viajando a causa de sus negocios, no podría tener tiempo para cuidarla. Incluso pensaba que el que ella aprendiera un oficio la pondría muy por encima de las demás muchachas de su categoría. Aunque con el dinero que heredara no necesitaba trabajar para ganarse la vida, al menos tendría algo en que ocuparse.

“Pero ¿Por qué un convento? Ni siquiera somos católicos” preguntó Mei por centésima vez.

“Ya te expliqué. Un amigo me dijo que su hermana accedió a irse como institutriz a Londres, por lo que el lugar está libre. Aprenderás muchas cosas aquí, además, no es como si fueras a ser una monja, sólo estarás aquí para ayudar”.

Mei aún no estaba convencida, pero no podía oponerse. Después de todo Yao se había hecho cargo de ella desde que era pequeña. Más que un hermano mayor le tenía el mismo respeto que le hubiera inspirado su padre.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y sobre todo con la inquebrantable promesa de que él volvería a buscarla y ella podría salir de ese lugar para no volver jamás.

Los días pasaron uno a uno igual al anterior. Mei se levantaba muy temprano y cumplía sus tareas con esmero, siempre esforzándose y tratando de pensar que algún día saldría de ahí. Quizás eso era mejor que haberle organizado un matrimonio de conveniencia, como le pasó a una de sus amigas. Estaba pensando en eso mientras llevaba algunas compras, cuando de pronto tropezó con alguien tirando lo que ambos llevaban.

“Lo lamento, no me fijé por dónde iba” se disculpó Mei, ayudándole a recoger sus pertenencias.

“No hay problema, yo tampoco me fijé” dijo una voz grave delante de ella.

Mei tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con un rostro serio, pero preocupado, dueño de un hermoso cabello rubio como el sol y los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto. Era el joven padre recién llegado. Él a su vez se sintió bajo un encanto al ver esa cara tan bonita, sus ojos color miel y sus labios suaves como los pétalos de una flor.

“Mi nombre es Mei” dijo ella torpemente.

“Soy Lars”

Ambos se saludaron con un apretón de manos y sonrieron. Ninguno de los dos pudo olvidar ese encuentro.

Todos los días, Mei lo veía pasar a la misma hora, aunque no pudiera estar cerca de él, se conformaba con una mirada furtiva y que éste le devolviera el saludo, inclinando levemente la cabeza. Andando el tiempo, se detenían a conversar de cualquier cosa y ella lo hacía reír con sus ocurrencias. Como resultado, en más de una ocasión recibió una mirada severa de parte de alguna de las monjas. Él siempre la defendía diciendo que no había mejor medicina para el alma que una buena carcajada. Respuesta que tampoco recibían de buena gana.

Como ninguno de los dos quería terminar con esa amistad, decidieron escribirse cartas a diario para contarse todo lo que el mundo no les dejaba.

Poco a poco fue conociéndolo mejor, se enteró que fue su tío quien lo obligó a tomar los hábitos. Se resignó pensando que al menos así estaba a salvo de vivir bajo el mismo techo que un alcohólico bueno para nada y en la ruina. Al menos podría estar en paz.

Mei escondía muy bien las cartas y se tomaba su tiempo leyéndolas. Trataba de convencerse de que su amistad era simplemente eso. Pero por más que lo negara, sabía que se había enamorado de él. Sufría en silencio, comprendía que si se percataba de sus sentimientos, la rechazaría. Él era un hombre prohibido que jamás sería suyo ni de nadie.

Un día ya no pudo más con el peso de su secreto y fue a confesarse. Él se sorprendió al verla ahí.

“Padre, últimamente un hombre que no es nuestro Señor, ocupa mis pensamientos”

“¿De quién se trata?” dijo él, con el alma en un hilo, no muy dispuesto a escuchar la respuesta.

“No le puedo decir. No puedo”

Después de eso se alejó de él, trataba de evitarlo y a su vez, él trataba de buscar respuestas. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Quién había ganado ese afecto que por derecho debía ser suyo? Pensó y se sorprendió ante semejante revelación. Mei no era la única que sufría en silencio por un amor que creía no correspondido.

Lars pasó noches en vela atormentado por esas ideas, no quería comer ni salir. Sólo pensaba y deseaba a Mei. Sentía que ese amargo sentimiento lo carcomía por dentro. No quería admitir que eran celos. Además le estaba faltando al respeto a la institución que le había dado esa libertad tan querida.

Finalmente una noche, alguien tocó a su puerta.

“Estaba hablando de usted” dijo Mei sollozando y arrojándose a sus brazos.

Él la estrechó con fuerza, sintiéndose aliviado. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y enjugó sus lágrimas, después se inclinó para besarla. Era la primera vez que ambos probaban un beso tan dulce, lleno de amor y entrega.

Varias noches más se encontraron en su habitación. Se amaban a escondidas y compartían la carga de ese pecado al día siguiente. Y así vivieron su amor en silencio por unos meses, sin pensar en las consecuencias, abrazándose en la oscuridad e imaginando que eran libres. Lo que no sabían es que algunas personas empezaban a sospechar y los vigilaban de cerca.

En las últimas semanas, Mei comenzó a sufrir mareos y nauseas. Pensó que quizás algo que comió le había caído mal, así que no le puso atención, hasta que un día mientras barría el patio, sintió el mareo de nuevo y se desmayó. La llevaron al médico para hacerle unos análisis, pues temían que esto empeorara.

El doctor Oxenstierna respiró profundo antes de dar el resultado a la abadesa.

“No sé cómo decirle esto” dijo, limpiándose los lentes y aclarándose la garganta. “Es un asunto muy delicado”.

“Dígamelo de una vez, ¿acaso es grave?” preguntó ella tranquilamente. Aunque ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta. En lo profundo de su corazón rogaba por estar equivocada y que todo fuera producto de su insana imaginación.

“La señorita Wang está embarazada”

La abadesa suspiró frustrada. Aunque no tenía pruebas, las miradas decían mucho más que mil palabras. Esa misma noche, confirmó sus sospechas y fue testigo de cómo Mei iba a encontrarse con Lars. 

Aquél par al que tanto vigiló se estaba burlando de todos, profanaron las leyes sagradas de la pureza. Ambos estaban corrompidos, ella por seducir a un joven que se consagraría a servir a dios y él por aprovecharse de una chica tonta y desequilibrada.

Sin embargo, esto no debía desencadenar un escándalo, qué diría la gente al saber que entre ellos había tan grandes pecadores. Así pues, se comunicó con los superiores de Lars y todo fue manejado en secreto y bajo la más rigurosa discreción.

Pensaron en un castigo especial. Casarlos sería solaparles su falta de decencia, necesitaban otra forma de hacerles pagar por ese desliz. Como Mei estaba ahí por una situación especial, no podía caerles la misma condena, así que llamó al hermano mayor para hablar con él.

“¿Sabe quién pudo hacerle esto?” preguntó Yao sorprendido.

“Sí, por supuesto que lo sé” dijo ella sin inmutarse.

Después de mucho discutirlo, acordaron que él pagaría una especie de multa y se llevaría a Mei de regreso a casa.

Por otra parte, Lars asumió toda la culpa y aceptó su expulsión sin replicar. Sin embargo, no terminaba ahí, ahora estaba obligado a realizar trabajos forzados de por vida. Partió muy temprano en un autobús rumbo al campo, sin siquiera poder despedirse de Mei. Dio una última mirada, pensando en ella y en su dulce sonrisa. La estaba abandonando con el producto de su amor en el vientre y sintió que en ese mismo momento acababa de morirse en vida.

Mientras tanto, Yao fue a ver a Mei. Estaba despierta, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, mirando hacia un punto inexistente en la pared. Él tomó una silla y se sentó cerca de ella. No sabía lo que debía decirle, simplemente la tomó de la mano y esperó a que ella se tranquilizara.

“Mei, nos vamos a casa” le dijo, acariciándole el cabello.

“Lo lamento, Yao, en verdad lo lamento” dijo mirándolo por fin. 

Yao la llevó a la casa que tenían en la campiña, donde vacacionaban cuando eran niños. Durante el trayecto, Mei guardó silencio, quería morirse. Al llegar se encerró en su antigua habitación y lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Yao entró a verla para obligarla a comer.

“Mei, sé que no es el momento para preguntarte esto, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer?”

“Voy a tener al bebé. Es lo único que me une a él ahora. No sé a dónde lo mandaron, nadie me quiso decir… él no abandonaría de esta forma, así que algo debieron haberle hecho” dijo llorando amargamente.

“Tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien”

“No debiste haberme aceptado de vuelta. Yao, te fallé, traicioné tu confianza. ¿Por qué no me echaste a la calle?”

“Le prometí a nuestros padres que te cuidaría. Además yo fui el que te encerró ahí en primer lugar. No estoy contento, de hecho estoy molesto con lo sucedido, pero eres mi hermana ¿qué clase de persona sería al dejarte a tu suerte en ese estado?”

“Lo siento…”

En los meses siguientes, Mei se hizo cargo de la casa y se convirtió en una especie de asistente para Yao. Estaba dispuesta a pagarle hasta el último centavo que había invertido en ella. Finalmente, un día de primavera dio a luz al niño que con tantas ansias había esperado. Y sólo por él tuvo ganas de seguir viviendo. Lo llamó Vincent, como el querido abuelo de Lars.

Durante los siguientes tres años, Mei varias veces estuvo a punto de marcharse con él niño, conseguir un empleo como costurera, oficio que aprendió en el convento, y rehacer su vida en otra parte, lejos de las miradas de desaprobación de la gente. Pero Yao siempre terminaba convenciéndola de quedarse, de que no le molestaba su presencia y que necesitaba quién lo ayudara con la administración de la casa. Y sólo porque la soledad del hermano la conmovía, se quedaba.

Y también, todos los días rogaba porque Lars estuviera bien, rogaba porque volviera a ella, de alguna forma, de algún modo. Incluso se conformaba con verlo, encontrarlo por casualidad en la calle, en el mercado, donde fuera. Su corazón le decía que aún estaba vivo.

Entonces, una tarde mientras tomaba el té, alguien llamó a la puerta. Yao respiró profundo, estaba ansioso y Mei se lo hizo saber.

“Creo que hoy tendremos una visita importante” dijo él, esperando no equivocarse.

Mei no entendía a qué se refería, pensó que quizás algún amigo estaba invitado o a lo mejor era un socio importante. Yao fue a abrir la puerta y regresó a los pocos minutos. Cuando Mei miró al invitado, se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito.

“Hola” dijo Lars tímidamente, entrando a la sala.

Ella se acercó todavía sin poder creerlo. Lo miró de arriba abajo, se veía más fuerte y mayor de lo que recordaba, tenía las manos rasposas, llenas de callos por el trabajo pesado, estaba un poco ojeroso y pálido, además tenía una cicatriz arriba de la ceja. Mei le acarició la mejilla y después lo abrazó. Ambos lloraban de alivio y felicidad, por un reencuentro tan anhelado que creían imposible.

“Lamento que me tomara tanto tiempo encontrarlo” dijo Yao.

“Está bien, lo importante es que está aquí. Pero ¿cómo?” preguntó ella.

“Bueno, él parecía importante para ti, así que estuve buscando aquí y allá, investigando, hasta que unos amigos me ayudaron a encontrarlo”

Entonces, Mei entendió por qué no la dejaba irse. En ese momento, el pequeño Vincent que no había perdido detalle de lo que pasaba, se acercó a su madre para abrazarla, mirando a Lars con recelo. Él lo observó bien y después miró a Mei. Lars pudo reconocer un poco de sí mismo en el niño.

“Él es…”

Ella asintió y tomó a Vincent entre sus brazos para que lo viera. Aunque al principio se mostró tímido, el pequeño se dejó cargar por Lars. Especialmente después de que Mei le dijera que él era su padre. El niño no entendía qué sucedía, pero un papá le pareció una idea interesante.

“Se llama Vincent”

Lars sonrió y abrazó al niño, luego abrazó a Mei. Por fin estaban juntos. Yao les dio un espacio para que hablaran y se pusieran al día. Lars y Mei no podían dejar de mirarse y abrazarse. Luego de un rato, por fin le contó lo que había pasado.

Esa funesta mañana, tocaron a su puerta y le dijeron que lo sabían todo. Tuvo miedo de lo que pudieran hacer contra ella, así que no opuso resistencia y aceptó toda la culpa, lo destituyeron de su cargo y entonces lo condenaron a pagar su falta con trabajo forzado. Sin embargo nada lo turbó más que cuando le contaron que había dejado a Mei embarazada. En ese momento su mundo se vino abajo completamente, porque no estaría a su lado para apoyarla.

El trabajo en el campo era pesado y la paga una miseria, apenas le alcanzaba para comer. Laboraba largas jornadas y al llegar la noche quedaba deshecho. Se aisló de los demás porque estaba seguro de que conocían su secreto, solamente un anciano le hablaba a veces, al parecer él también había corrido con la misma suerte y así se lo contó un día.

El tiempo que pasó ahí fue casi el infierno. Lo único que le daba ánimos de seguir era la certeza de que en algún lugar del mundo, ella estaba viva. Y suplicaba a cualquier fuerza superior que le permitiera volver a verla aunque fuera una vez. Entonces, un día le dijeron que alguien lo estaba buscando, un tal señor Wang. Lars temió que estuviera en busca de venganza, sin embargo cuando le dijo que lo llevaría con Mei, supo que sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas. 

“Te juro que nunca me olvidé de ti. Estabas en mis pensamientos día y noche” le dijo, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

“Yo nunca creí que me habías abandonado. Sabía que no lo harías”

Por fin la paz que estuvieron buscando, estaba con ellos. Estaban pensando en qué hacer de ahora en adelante, Lars no tenía que ofrecerle más que sus ahorros. Mei lo tranquilizó diciéndole que ella aún contaba con el dinero de la herencia. Aunque tampoco se sentían muy cómodos viviendo a expensas de eso y sobre todo de lo que Yao había hecho por ellos.

Mientras, vivieron un par de días más en esa casa, porque Lars todavía tenía algunas heridas que curarse. Después hablaron con Yao de sus planes de casarse, buscar aunque fuera un cuarto donde vivir y hacer lo que pudieran para pagarle por todo.

Yao los miró sin inmutarse, le habló a Mei de la herencia, esa casa era suya. Ella no quiso aceptarla, pero él insistió.

“Debes tener un lugar al menos para ofrecerle a tu hijo. Tú también me has ayudado bastante, así que quédense aquí”

Mei terminó aceptando. Unos meses después por fin se casaron y habitaron la casa a la que ya podían llamar hogar. Lars se ganó el cariño de su hijo sin mucho esfuerzo, y éste al poco tiempo empezó a llamarlo _papá_. Además se añadieron dos miembros más a la familia.

No podían cambiar el pasado ni sus faltas, era cierto, pero si podían ofrecerse un mejor futuro y la certeza de que estarían juntos pasara lo que pasara, pues su amor era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.


End file.
